Ideal World
by The Ethereal Lord
Summary: This is a challenge fic, though I might add in chapters at random. Any how, take a quick peek in to see if it suits you eh?


_Alright, so this one's been swirling around my head for a while and I've decided to toss it out as my very first challenge fic. Read the chapter and the AN below it to know the rules and them PM me if you are interested in doing this._

 _On to the story, eh?_

 _ **The Ideal World**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Minato you bastard! Get your flaky ass in here now you inconsiderate son of a bitch!" A feminine voice screamed, loud enough for her husband, standing by the gate leading into the compound, to hear.

"I'm coming hime!" The blond man yelled nervously back at the screaming woman. "Kami damn it! Where is- ah!"

The cause for his sudden gasp was an approaching figure, a regal looking old woman with gray hair and cloaked in a very beautiful, and expensive, floral patterned sky blue kimono.

"Biwako-sama!" He rushed up to her and bowed hastily. "She's inside and seems very angry and-"

"Well," Biwako smiled at the man, "it's not everyday an old Biddy like me gets to watch the most powerful man and the Kage of his village blabbering because his wife's going through mood swings."

"Ah... Well..." Minato's cheeks flushed pink as he tried to think of something to say to regain his dignity.

"Mina-teme!"

"Right!" He nodded to the elderly woman and held her hand before flashing off to his wife's bedside.

—~ ~—

Upon seeing the two figures appearing by her bedside, the beautiful, pregnant redhead smiled brightly.

"Ah, Biwako-sama! What a pleasant surprise! I do hope you've been enjoying your time off with Hiruzen-sama!"

"Hello to you too, Kushina-chan. How are you feeling?" Biwako smiled as her hands glowed a soft green.

"Oh, I am just peachy!" Kushina grinned. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any of your paralysis potions on you, would you?"

"I don't unfortunately." The gray haired woman chuckled softly and laid her hands on her patient's belly. "Why do you want one?"

Kushina's eager grin fell. "Oh. Man, I just wanted to paralyze Flaky-chan so I could cut off his balls in exchange for this."

"Kushina, how many times have we spoken about this?" Biwako scolded without any real fire behind her words. "You cannot castrate Minato-kun for impregnating you."

"But it's not fair!" The redhead whined. "He stuck his dick in me but I have to do all the work of carrying the brats? Not fair!"

Biwako stifled a giggle as her mind's eye scanned the images she was receiving from Kushina. "Maybe, but he does deliver your ramen to you fresh and hot..."

As if sparking an old memory, the fiery redhead turned an almost baleful glare unto her cowering husband. "Right. Mina-teme! Where's my ramen?!"

"Eep!"

Flash.

Yes. Minato Namikaze just fucking 'eeped'.

You would too if your wife was Kushina Namikaze, nee Uzumaki.

Anyways:

"You did that on purpose, Kushina-chan." Biwako scolded the now grinning redhead a bit more seriously this time.

"Aw come on! He makes it too easy!" Kushina pouted. Seeing her caretaker's unflinching glare, she sighed. "Fine. I'll apologize."

"Better." The gray haired woman nodded as the glow surrounding her palms flickered out of existence.

"So, how are they?" Kushina asked, eager curiosity once again shining through.

Biwako laughed at her. "Oh, Kushina, they are marvelous! Growing well and strong as one expects."

"Oh good!" The redhead sighed. "I gotta admit that I was a bit scared of how they were doing. Kami knows I shouldn't though, considering how many kicks I get from in there."

"The kicks have increased in frequency?"

"Have they ever! I swear, it must be the boy! There's no way any daughter of mine would act so unladylike!"

Biwako's response was a deadpan expression coupled with a dry sounding 'Right... This coming from you.'

"Hey! No fair! I am SO ladylike!"

"Keep telling yourself that, dear..." Biwako smiled and patted the redhead's cheek gently. "So, have you decided on names?"

"Yeah..." Kushina's scowl transformed into a soft smile as she sat up. "The boy's gonna be called 'Naruto'."

"A ramen topping? Really?" Biwako snorted. "I knew you loved ramen but this is kinda going overboard don't you think?"

"Actually, we took the name from Ero-sensei's book. Means 'Maelstrom'."

"Hmm... Befitting..." Biwako mused. "Goes well with the whole 'Uzumaki - Namikaze' thing. And the girl?"

"Minato... He allowed me to choose... So I chose Kireina. My mom named me after her mom so I decided to continue the trend."

"Kireina... Beautiful just like your daughter will grow up to be."

"Thank you Biwako-sama..."

Of course, a certain blond chose that exact moment to flash back onto the scene.

In future cases of another blond appearing at the worst times possible, please refer here to know that it was inherited.

"Minato-kun! You're back!" Kushina was off the bed in a red blur, arms wide open and rushing over to her husband whose arms were spread wide to envelope her in a hug.

"Yes Kushina-hime... I'm..."

"RAMEN!" The redhead screamed joyously at the bento boxes in his hands. "Oh yes! RA...Men?"

She pivoted to face him. "The hell is this? Miso ramen? DID YOU GET ME FUCKING MISO RAMEN?!"

"Er, you said it's your favorite?" Minato cowered in fear when he saw her long hair begin to split and levitate into nine individual tail-like strands.

"DID YOU ASK ME?!" The roar shook the room to its foundations. "I WANTED VEGGIE RAMEN! VEGGIE! RAMEN!"

Then, in an abrupt switch, the aura of DOOM simply winked out of existence and the redhead sank to the polished wooden floors and dissolved into tears. "Veggie ramen..."

"Kushina... Why don't you just have some of this Miso?" He gently pleaded. "Surely it's not that bad..."

It wasn't Kushina that answered him.

It was Biwako.

"Are all men this stupid?" She hissed as she dragged the much taller man away from his blubbering mess of a wife. Standing directly in front of the Yondaime Hokage, she shot her finger out at him and poked him in the chest. Judging by how he cowered, you'd gave thought she was about to kill him. "When pregnant, a woman has NO control over her urges. So NO! She absolutely CANNOT MANAGE the Miso!"

He nodded rapidly before flashing away to order ramen.

Every fucking type they made just to be sure.

"Biwako-sama that was cruel." Kushina burst out laughing as soon as her husband was gone. "Absolutely evil."

If not for the tiny glint of mischief in her eyes, the elderly Sarutobi woman would have looked perfectly innocent. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh damn..." Kushina rolled... Well, turned about (rolling? Not with an eight month old pregnancy!) on the ground as she tried to get her breathing back under control. "I definitely need to work with you on a prank. With Mikoto-chan and Hitomi-chan, we'd be unstoppable!"

Every soul in Konoha felt a terrible shiver of fear run down their spines.

Well, every soul save the two names Kushina had mentioned.

—~ ~—

 _ **A Week Later...**_

Kushina gently pushed the door to the lab open and glanced around to see if her husband was inside.

He was, seated in front of the study table, head and shoulders hunched over whatever he was doing.

Moving with a degree of stealth that pregnant women weren't supposed to have, she quietly crept up to stand behind him before hugging his back to herself. "Hey Minato-kun..."

Her warm breath tickling his earlobe snapped him out of his trance-like state and he gently swung her about to sit in his lap.

"Hey Kushina-chan." Minato breathed softly as he pressed his nose into her hair, taking in the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle that always lingered around her. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that question." She replied. "You've been cooped up in here for the past four days, abusding the use of kage bunshin to complete your duties as the Hokage."

The blond man looked sheepish as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Four days? Damn... I'm sorry Kushina-chan, I must have gotten overly absorbed in the seal."

Her face brightened up. "Really? How's it going?"

"Well, I've been- woah!" Minato exclaimed as his wife's hand smacked an open ink pot, spilling the black gunk over the papers he'd been working on.

"Oh my-! I'm so sorry Minato!" Kushina apologized as she fumbled about for the ink rag. "So sorry! I swear, I'm going to need a whole training regime dedicated to getting outta this clumsiness as soon as the brats are weaned."

"Only if you do it in our room while you're in your birthday suit." Minato laughed as he tossed the ink-stained pages into the bin.

"Oh no! Ero-sensei's got you too!" She groaned. "You two perverts had better make sure that my kids don't get corrupted!"

"Sorry. One of them has to join the 'Pervy Side'!" Minato's grin turned into a sly smile. "Unless you promise that you won't indoctrinate them on the joys of ramen.

Kushiba's expletive came at the same moment one of her unborn children kicked in protest, a fact she made known clearly.

"Hmm..." Minato mused. "Okay, final offer: one joins us, the other joins you."

Kushina scowled. "Can we please get back to the seal?"

"Alright dear." Minato replied, filing away that moment as one of the very few where he actually had the last laugh in any of their verbal spars. "It's in the scroll to your left. Three spaces after the brush holder... That one."

Kushina pulled out the indicated scroll and unrolled it onto the table.

"I sealed each component of the seal into a separate compartment." Minato explained. "The left holds the Chakra Mitosis seal, the right holds the power seal and the last is the control seal."

"Got it. So, any problems?"

"Yeah... Quite a bit, actually." He channelled chakra into his index finger then tapped the mitosis and the power seals. "And the major hurdle is power. I nearly used up all my chakra trying to get the seal to work on my clone.

"If it takes so much energy to just split my clone then how much more would it take to split the damned Kyūbi?"

Kushina was silent as she perused each aspect of the seals her husband had drawn up. Then, she spoke again. "Did you run an analysis as you tested it?"

He nodded, wondering where she was heading with her question.

"And your observation was?"

"It took a lot of chakra to split each individual chakra element into its two base components. It felt like I had to spilt each chakra element individually."

"Okay. Now I'm going on a hunch here but one of the first things we learnt in chemistry class was that energy cannot be destroyed. It can change from form to form but it can't be destroyed."

"Yeah, hence why the bijū are immortal." Minato added.

"Good. Now, if the energy, chakra in this case, that you used to split one chakra element isn't destroyed, where is it?"

"Hanging in the aether around I guess." The Yondaime Hokage was now well and truly confused. Where the hell was Kushina going with this?

"Well the, if its hanging around, then why not throw in a feedback-loop control seal to the base control layout to ensure that the energy released from the mitosis is channelled back into the reaction, powering the next mitosis?"

The cogs in Minato's brain began to turn. "Damn... Its workable... But that'll take more time, something we already have a very limited amount of."

"Not if we add in the most powerful chakra we can throw into the mix." Kushina argued. "If we power the seal with senjutsu chakra from you and Jiraiya and bijū empowered Uzumaki chakra from me, we should be able to enhance the rate of mitosis."

"We can't add your chakra into the mix." Minato rejoined. "You'll be needed to pin the fox down."

"I've been working on something to circumvent that." Kushina unsealed a scroll from a specific spiral amongst the many littered across her apron. After unrolling a small section of it, she tapped on an exposed seal, instantly releasing a coiled up length of golden chain.

Minato's eyes bulged. "Is that-?"

In response, the chain slithered up Kushina's arm like a snake.

"I figured out a way to seal away my chakra chains for extended time periods and still use them like they were attached to me."

"Holy shit, Kushina!" The baffled blond was gaping at his wife. "This is... I mean this is just... Wow." He finished lamely, much to her amusement. "How much have you got in there?"

"Enough to tunnel a hole from our room to the outer wall of the Tower." Kushina smiled. "Multiplied by the four scrolls I have for now."

Minato's eyes grew wider as he ran the numbers through his head. "Holy fuck- OW!"

"Language!" Kushina snapped.

"Now she remembers…" Minato mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that?" Kushina's deceptively soft voice rang every alarm in his head and he vehemently denied saying anything.

"But da-wow, Kushina." he smiled as he got back on track. "That's an impressive length."

"I know." the redhead grinned before bursting into fullblown laughter, much to his consternation. "I just ran the last part of your sentence through my head and I wondered what any random eavesdropper would think of me and my 'impressive length'."

The blond kage just rolled his eyes. "And _I'm_ the pervert."

"Oh hush you." she gasped in between giggles.

"Anyway, as we were saying before Ero-chan poked her nose in, we might actually get through the power problem and go as far as completely splitting the Kyūbi into Yin and Yang halves." Minato continued, "Next is the sealing catalyst."

"I still can't believe your first idea was to use a Shiki Fūin." Kushina frowned as she drew up a seal on the back of a parchment. "Call me pessimistic but I sincerely doubt that Konoha would embrace the kids if the shit we're prepping for actually happens."

The blond Kage sighed. This was one of the few points on which they had to disagree. "So, any ideas on how to pull it off?"

"So, the properties of the sealing catalyst all boil down to one thing right?"

"Yeah. Whatever we use must be significantly more powerful than the Kyūbi because, unlike other seals used on jinchūriki, we intend on creating a seal that will slowly leak the bijū's chakra into the kids rather than completely binding it into them."

The redhead nodded. "Exactly. However, I've been thinking, do we actually need an entity to be the catalyst?"

Minato hummed, scratching his cheek absently as he mulled it over. "Well, we actually don't. We simply need an extremely potent chakra to initiate the sealing. That's why I thought of the Shiki Fūin in the first place. The Shinigami's got to have some madly potent chakra."

"Likely but I thought of something else. Look," she gestured at the sealing formula she'd just finished mapping out on a scroll. "see the rim of the seal?"

"Holy- Ku, this is insane!"

She just shrugged. "Not particularly, actually. The energy from the mitosis wouldn't just dissipate so we rope it back in as the catalyst. A combination of senjutsu and bijū empowered Uzumaki chakra should be potent enough, particularly when the bijū doing the empowerment is the Kyūbi."

"And then we throw in a chakra aborption seal tuned to continuously absorb nature chakra as the reinforcement for the seal's rim." Minato's brows drew together in consternation. "What about negative effects of having nature chakra flow through their bodies?"

"There won't be any." Kushina stated with such utter certainty that it had her husband wondering just how long she'd spent working on this. "This version of the chakra absorption seal sends the chakra directly into the structure of the seal, completely bypassing their chakra circulatory systems."

"Alright, suppose we use this new Hakke Shiki, won't it affect the original design?" Minato asked. "We still need the Kyūbi's chakra to bleed into their systems."

"Way ahead of you." Kushina smirked and pointed to a small spiral on the modified seal's rim. "A coded seal to ensure that only one chakra type will flow into their systems reinforced by a series of modified filter seals based on Mito-sama's original designs."

The Yondaime Hokage threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I give. I can't see anything going wrong here."

Kushina inclined her head in a mock-bow. "Thank you."

"Now all that's remaining is Jiraiya delivering the security seals..."

—~ ~—

 _ **A Week Later**_

"Took you long enough, Ero-sensei. What, were you so busy peeping on bathhouses that you forgot about the timeline?"

Jiraiya paused amidst his unfurling of scrolls to glare at Kushina. "I think I've already apologized for that."

"You really think-"

"You have and Kushina is just joking." Minato interrupted as his fingers drummed impatiently on the large, round table they'd gathered around. "Now let's get to it."

They were in the basement of the Yondaime's home, finalizing the plans for Kushina's delivery. Seated beside each other were the Namikaze's to Jiraiya's right and the Sarutobi elders to his left.

"Alright." The Gama Sennin nodded and gestured to a scroll showing the layout of Konoha. "Now, thanks to Sensei, we know that Shodaime-sama, in creating Konoha's defensive vegetation, operated from the four cardinal points of the Village by tapping deeply into the natural energy of the world. In doing so, he created Konoha's most direct chakra ley-lines. Now, I've decided that we should utilize one of the four for our little experiment."

"Which one?" Hiruzen asked.

"The best choice is at the Valley of the End."

Biwako hummed. "Isolated and with a lot of space."

"It's also got a standing structure where we can deliver the kids and we can anchor seals to create a chakra suppression dome around it." Kushina nodded. "Not a bad choice."

"On the negative side, though, it's within the Village." Hiruzen pointed out.

"It's also where the Kyūbi fought Shodaime-sama and was first sealed." Minato added. "While we don't know if the bijū are sentient, I don't think we should risk it growing pissed due to bad memories."

"Thought of that too so I chose a second spot." Jiraiya's hand shifted over to another point. "Here."

"That's six miles away from the Gate." Kushina frowned. "No offence but I don't plan on giving birth in the middle of a forest."

"I took the liberty of scouting it out on my way in." Jiraiya smiled. "It's a clearing with only grasses growing there. I'm sure we can prep a tent for you."

Kushina growled.

"What's the second reason?" Minato asked.

"Who says there is one?" Jiraiya shot back.

"You wouldn't risk Kushina's wrath just to crack a joke." The blond replied. "Not on something this serious."

"Yeah... I'm getting too predictable." The Sage grinned. "I chose that spot because reports have it that Shodaime-sama started from there and as such, that exact spot is a more powerful ley-line than anywhere else."

"How so?" Kushina's anger simmered down a bit.

The third Hokage decided to answer this one. "Because it was an untested thing, Hashirama-sensei pulled on far more energy from there than anywhere else."

"Okay... So we use the ley-line at the Gate?" Minato asked.

"For the sealing, yes. Birthing will be done at the Valley's ley-line." Biwako answered, her cool gaze daring any of the men to argue.

They didn't.

"Alright. Now that we've settled that, Jiraiya, how do we secure both locations?" The Sarutobi Patriarch asked, a question that earned him a grin he remembered all too well.

Jiraiya only used that shit-eating grin when he knew he was about to blow a person's mind.

"I designed a multi-layered seal just for this one." The white haired man whipped off the map scroll to reveal another scroll, this one containing the general layout of a ridiculously complex seal. "Layer one: an amplification seal designed to amplify and pump out the Kyūbi's unfiltered killing intent on anyone that ventures within a mile of it."

"Two: a sensory disruption seal that will completely fuck up the senses of anyone who gets past the first one.

"Layer three: a gravity-resistance seal. They get in an they'll be slammed into the ground at over four times the force of gravity combined with pressures like never seen before forcing them back.

"And finally, a genjutsu seal that makes them see a huge flash of yellow and then... nothing. It'd be like you just left them."

"Genjutsu won't work." Kushina stated flatly. "Anyone who makes it through the first three layers would be too alert to fall for such a cheap trick."

Jiraiya's grin twisted into an amused smirk. "Not even an Uzumaki noticed it. I'm getting good."

"Get to the point Jiraiya-kun." Biwako sighed.

"I added a genjutsu seal to every layer." He replied. "While they don't do anything for the first three layers, they'd already be within the targets' systems. The moment the final seal activates the genjutsu, they're trapped because the genjutsu seal will act as a-"

"Trigger." Hiruzen nodded. "I see that you actually listened to Tsunade when she proposed that theory instead of simply ogling her."

Jiraiya simply shrugged. "I'm a great multi-tasker."

"I have to say, Sensei, I'm impressed." Minato smiled as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket and tossed it to the white haired sage. "Here's the finished version of the Fūin Shiki we're using if the worst does happen."

Jiraiya pounced on it, swiftly unfurling the scroll to get to the seal enclosed within. "Motherfu- OW! The hell Kushina?" He snapped, rubbing the spot where a rock had bounced off his jaw.

"Language, teme!" The redhead snarled as she casually juggled two other stones in her left hand. "My kids will not be exposed to bad language before being born."

"And calling me a 'teme' is so much different?" He roared, leaning over the table to stick his face right into hers.

"You're damn well certain it is!" She roared back, pushing her face right back into his, not backing down an inch.

"While we're waiting for them to get over their little bout of immaturity, let's get on to the next issue, Minato-kun." Hiruzen sighed at his student's behaviour. "What's your cover story?"

"Kushina and I decided to keep it simple: we tell the council that we're married and the kids are ours."

"It's risky." Biwako warned. "Being one of, if not THE most powerful man on the planet has drawbacks, primary amongst them being that way too many people want your head."

"And if they can't have it, they'll aim for my family's." At this point, Minato smirked darkly. "Let them try. They'll know just what the Kiroī Senko can do when his blood is targeted."

Hiruzen nodded upon hearing his successor's words. He could easily relate with the young man after all, a significant number of people had attempted to cut down the family of the Nidaime Shinobi no Kami. "Understood. You'll have the full weight of the Sarutobi clan behind you."

Minato inclined his head respectfully. "It is well appreciated, Sarutobi-sama."

"So, all preparations have been made?" Biwako asked.

"All that's left is to set up Jiraiya's security seals around the chosen locations." Minato affirmed.

"Then in that case, we'll take our leave and hope all of this is for nothing." Hiruzen nodded as he stood up with his wife.

"As we will." Minato replied with a warm smile as he escorted the Sandaime and his wife out of the small conference room. "Thank you Sarutobi-sama, Biwako-sama."

—~ ~—

 _ **October 10**_ _ **th,**_

 _ **Isolated Structure, Valley of the End.**_

"Minato... Our kids are so..." Kushina sighed tiredly, her breath coming in short gasps.

"They're beautiful, Kushina." Minato smiled at his wife, tears sliding down his face as he hugged the children to himself. "You do great work, hime."

The world could have imploded on itself at that moment and Kushina wouldn't have given a damn.

'He's happy...' She thought dreamily as unconsciousness stole gently across her exhausted mind. 'I've made him happy.'

"Congratulations, Minato-kun." Biwako laid a hand on the proud father's shoulders. "They really are bundles of joy."

Then, the night took a dark turn.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, Hokage-sama," a sinister voice stated behind the rejoicing trio, prompting them to look just as the bodies of the two assistants Biwako had brought along for the delivery dropped to the ground, blood pooling around their bodies from where they had been impaled by... something. "they really do look like miniatures of their parents."

Mind working at the speed he was known for, the Yondaime handed the twins over to the Sarutobi matriarch as he scanned the room for the location of this unknown preson. "I'd say thanks but I'd like to know the identity of whom I'd be thanking."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

'His voice seems to be coming from everywhere at once.' Minato's eyes narrowed slightly. 'And while I'm no Inoichi, I should be able to sense his prescence.' A quick glance at Biwako showed that the experienced kunoichi and extremely skilled medic-nin was facing the same difficulty as him. 'Not even Biwako-sama can lock on to him and she's a medic, trained in detecting foreign chakra signatures... This person is one to watch out for. And with Kushina out...'

Just then, a figure materialized from the darkness.

Cloaked in purple robes and a black and yellow mask, the Yondaime nearly gasped as he noted the most defining characteristic of the man:

A single sharingan glowed blood-red from his right eye-socket.

"Kakashi-kun?!" Biwako gasped.

'No, definitely not Kakashi.' Minato thought as he shifted into a battle stance, a hand remaining on Biwako's shoulder should he need to get her out of the way. 'While Kakashi does know of Kushina giving birth here and with a sharingan of his own, the placement is wrong. Kakashi's sharingan is in his left eye.'

"While I wouldn't mind arguing my identity with you, Biwako-sama, you'll be too dead to put up an argument."

Minato's mind, already switched up to high speed, blew past the hyperdrive limit the instant he'd heard the words 'too dead'. As such, he was able to react a split-second before he heard the hiss of igniting exploding tags.

A milisecond later, himself, Biwako and the children were safe within the earthen outpost Jiraiya, himself and Hiruzen had created using earth style jutsu just fifty meters away from the ley-line they'd chosen.

"We're initiating the plan." He stated to the elderly woman as his eyes locked on to the direction he'd just come from. "The masked man specifically wanted Kushina and he all but has her without any form of resistance."

Biwako nodded. "I'll inform Jiraiya and my husband." Then, with worry blatantly written on her face, she asked; "Was that Kakashi-kun?"

"Most likely not." Minato answered. "While nothing is ever truly certain in our world, the placement of the sharingan in our foe's eyes was wrong. I sincerely doubt that Kakashi would tear out his single good eye, replace it with his sharingan and then attack us with it."

"But he knew where-"

"Where we'd be tonight? Yes. But I still trust that my student is not the one doing this neither is he in league with that man. Now excuse me, Biwako-sama."

The flash of his departure illumimated the simple, dome-shaped earthen structure brighter than the moonlight streaming in from the hole in its top.

Moving swiftly, the grey haired woman gently placed the children in separate crudely made cots and moved over to a small table. Picking up the slips of paper lying on it, she channeled her chakra through specific points of the seal inscribed onto the papers until both glowed crimson after which she discarded them.

Returning to the cots, she sat on the floor between then, taking up a classic lotus pose as she began to gather her chakra.

Her intentions?

To use her chakra to cloak the children and minimize the effects of the Kyūbi's killing intent and fearsome aura.

Their entire plan would be pointless, after all, if the children died of a fear induced heart attack.

Alright that's the first chapter. Here are the rules:

The first chapter cannot be edited. Call me a dick but I want to see this chapter every time someone responds to the challenge.

The names of the children will NOT be changed.

Neither Minato nor Kushina die. That's the entire reason I created such a complex sealing formula. Plus I want to see them take care of their kids…

Which leads us to this: Absolutely no WAY should either parent ignore one child for the other. I've seen stories where Naruto has a twin or a sibling and then gets the shitty end of the stick. I call completely unrealistic for those.

While Kushina's attitude remains similar, it should be toned down a bit. She only seems this way in this chapter because she's enjoying a good, healthy dose of bijū spiked hormones. She can only revert to this level of… whatever you choose to call it if she ever gets pregnant again.

Pakura of the Hidden Sands WILL be the kids' sensei. I love that chick, no idea why and I want to see her take a prominent role in a fic. Want help with this? My services are happily offered. Leave Kakashi to the Uchiha.

If there must be a massacre, make it realistic. I can't see Minato ordering the 'Itachi massacre' thing so try something new. Maybe with a new villain?

Itachi remains on the light side and Mikoto doesn't die. Shisui's fate I leave in your hands.

If you are wiping off the canon villains, fine but ensure that Orochimaru and Nagato remain. Leave Nagato as the more philosophical villain if you will but he must remain a villain.

No dōjutsu for either Naruto or Kireina. Absolutely Not.

Naruto's nature is more like Kushina while Kireina leans more toward Minato.

Naruto has the yang half of Kurama's chakra, granting him the usual props while Kireina gets the yin half meaning she's more adept at genjutsu and stuff. She gets the chakra chains while he gets the Hiraishin but NOT before they pass the chūnin exams and NO MASTERY until they are at least sixteen.

Pairings: Jiraiya gets with Tsunade (realistically), Kakashi goes off with Anko, Naruto gets with Tenten while Kireina gets with… your choice.

If there's more,. I'll add them later.

Ready to try this on?

I await your response.


End file.
